A rotation detector which detects a rotation state of a wheel is used to execute a travelling control of a vehicle. The rotation detector includes a magnetic sensor element, and is mounted to a steering arm to approach a sensor rotor of the wheel. When the sensor rotor rotates with the wheel, a pulse generated in the magnetic sensor element according to a rotation speed of the wheel, and the rotation detector can detect the rotation state of the wheel.
JP 2013-96749A (US 2013/0106408 A1) discloses a conventional technology correlative to the above rotation detector. Specifically, JP 2013-96749A discloses that the rotation detector includes a sensor body portion which is a signal processing component including the magnetic sensor element, and the signal processing component is coated by a resin molding material. When the sensor body portion is molded by integrally molding the signal processing component connected to a signal wire by utilizing the resin molding material, the signal processing component is supported by a support member. Therefore, the signal processing component is not displaced in the sensor body portion, and an accuracy of a position of the signal processing component can be improved.